The present invention relates to a hydrodynamic device, in particular for use with water vessels.
Most recreational water vessels, such as surfboards, bodyboards, windsurfers and the like rely on at least one fin attached to an underside of the water vessel to provide stability to the water vessel when it is in use. Developments in the shape and structure of such fins have gradually improved the performance of these vessels, but few fin designs have enhanced the thrust and turning or steering ability of these vessels in the water.
The present invention seeks to overcome at least some of the aforementioned disadvantages.
In accordance with one aspect of the present invention there is provided a hydrodynamic device for use with a water vessel, comprising a channel member for disrupting a flow of water under the water vessel, the channel member being arranged, in use, to be fixed to an underside of the water vessel with an attachment means, wherein water flowing between the underside of the vessel and the channel member passes from a high water pressure zone to a low water pressure zone thereby enhancing a forward thrust of the water vessel in the water.